Rakeesh Sah Tarna
Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna (aka Rakeesh Sah Tarna) is a Liontaur: a Centaur-like creature with the torso and arms of a human and the hindquarters, head and claws of a lion. He is also a Paladin: a warrior who gains mystical powers from his great honor. Background Rakeesh comes from a long line of proud warriors. When he was younger, he did much adventuring and exploring. During one of these adventures he traveled to The Great North to learn the way of the Warrior. While there he met Logos, who mistook him for a Sphinx. Rakeesh would later become the ruler of his homeland of Tarna. While he was king, an army of Demons invaded from another world (Gehenna) lead by a great Wizard. The massive bronze gates were closed in preparation for war, when they opened, they revealed the warriors of Tarna who went out to fight the Horde. The wizard sent a powerful Demon in an attempt to overthrow his kingdom. Rakeesh attempted to fight it himself since it was destroying his people. During the battle, he suffered an injury to his left hind leg from it's poisoned tail, but successfully defeated the creature. The bone was shattered, and the poison prevented it from healing correctly. The rest of the Demon horde was soon driven off by the Liontaur fury. Rakeesh learned that the Wizard had been a Demon-Wizard. He knew had not truly won, he knew that the Demons would return again when they were stronger. He could not convince the Council of Judgement to persue the Demons beyond the kingdom. He decided to forfeit the throne of Tarna to stop the Demons himself, passing it to his arrogant brother Rajah Sah Tarna. After the Demons left Tarna, he followed them north. In the bazaar at Jaegar, he met a Paladin. She came to his defense, for the people of the bazaar assumed he was a monster. He told her of his mission, and she taught him the way of the Paladin. After he had proven his worthiness in a mighty battle, the Paladin passed on her sword, Soulforge to Rakeesh. Eventually he returned to Tarna many years later, when demons attacked the kingdom again. Rakeesh stood before the Liontaur in battle with his sword held high. The sword was bathed in blue flame. Most demons fled from him. Those who didn't were destroyed. Rakeesh persued and drove the Wizard back to its own world with the power of Soulforge. The Demon swore revenge upon him as it was forced back to its world. It had left its taint of its magic on his leg, retained a link through it. The intervening years are unclear, but years later he was summoned to Shapeir to aid against the Dark Magic which hovered near the city. But he was not the Hero he once was, as he was hobbled by his injury. He is still strong enough to will bright red flames to his sword from his own strength, for other warriors to borrow to fight on his behalf. He is however still shown at times to wield blue flame as well.